Demon Games
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Yubel x Juudai x Johan, au: angel/demon] There's an itch in Juudai's wings that nothing can properly sate. Until Yubel finds what might be the answer.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Demon Games  
**Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 1,000||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU.  
**Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: section B, #31: write a fic about your OT3.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Yubel x Juudai x Johan, au: angel/demon] There's an itch in Juudai's wings that nothing can properly sate. Until Yubel finds what might be the answer.

* * *

Juudai lounged on a spreading tree branch, dark-feathered wings spread out to each side, tossing an apple up and down in his hands. He took a nibble on it every now and then, but his thoughts didn't revolve around eating it. An odd sort of itch slid under his skin, making him restless. It wasn't like a molting itch, but something different. Something that Yubel couldn't sate.

Not that the two of them hadn't tried. But that only seemed to take the edge off, not quench it altogether. Yubel mentioned feeling much the same way, and even now searched for whatever it might be that would bring them both relief.

"Juudai!" Yubel's voice snapped through the air and he was up in a moment, apple forgotten, wings spread wide, tense and ready. He spied Yubel hovering a short distance away, a fascinated look gleaming in all three eyes.

"What is it?" He shot that way with all due speed, heart racing, eager to know the results of the search. "Did you find an answer?"

"What I found was that."

Juudai turned in the indicated direction, mouth open to ask just what Yubel meant, when his eyes landed on the creature seated on the top of the hill. White wings spread out, wings that belonged to no demon that he knew. He couldn't see much else, until the creature tilted to the side, and a glimpse of sky-blue hair was revealed.

Juudai needed nothing more. He glanced once toward Yubel, receiving a quick nod back, and the two sped toward the stranger. Juudai landed in front of him, giving no warning of his arrival.

"Hello there…" Juudai began, then drifted off for a moment when the other lifted his head and he saw eyes that glittered like finely cut gemstones. "…beautiful."

The other growled, on his feet now, wings spread wide. "What do you want, demon?" He didn't seem pleased to see Juudai at all.

"Who are you?" Juudai peered closer; he'd seen angels before, but there was something different about this one. Angels didn't have this kind of harshness about them. It wasn't like a demon's harshness, but something sharp and edged and different, something unique to him and him alone. "I'm Juudai." It wasn't his true name; he'd never give that away. But it would do for now.

The other shook his head, tension rippling through his shoulders and wings. He was about to take off. "I don't want anything to do with a demon."

"What about two demons?" Yubel asked, one hand resting firmly on the stranger's shoulder. He wrenched away, staring with even wider eyes, and stumbled backwards.

Juudai couldn't help but grin. "This is Yubel. So, do you want to play?" Any demon would understand the question. This creature, strange and unique, looked as if he'd never been asked such a thing in his life.

"What are you talking about? I _said_ I don't want anything to do with you."

Juudai let the question pass, peering closer at him, trying to figure out just what the other was. There was some angel in there; he could tell that much. But something else caught at his senses, something that intrigued him even more than the angel did.

"You're not an angel!" It clicked in his mind suddenly and he grinned. This was amazing! He'd never known something like this could happen. He wanted to know more of this creature and find out _how_ it happened. "You're a _dragon_!"

The other stared at him, jaw slung low, eyes wide in shock. Then he leaped into the air, shrugging Yubel's hand off, and shook his head until Juudai worried that it might fall off. "No! I'm an angel! I know what I am. You can't try to fool me, demon!"

Without another word, he turned and made for the highest parts of the sky, wings beating with all possible speed.

Juudai and Yubel glanced at one another. Juudai could not help but smile a fraction. "I think he wants to race."

* * *

Johan flapped his wings as hard as he could get them to move. He'd always been one of the fastest in flying class, easily besting the others. It made up for a lot, including not knowing who his father was.

But his father wasn't a dragon. His father _could not_ be a dragon. Angels didn't…angels _couldn't_! He wouldn't even think about it. The demon was just lying to him. Demons lied. He'd never met one until now, but he'd learned about them in class, and one fact his teachers insisted on was that demons and devils lied and could not be trusted. If they did manage to tell the truth, it was either because they knew you knew the truth and lying wouldn't get them what they wanted, or because truth _would_ get them what they wanted.

He didn't want to think about what those demons wanted.

Like he didn't want to think about the itch under his feathers and the pull he'd felt the moment he'd looked into those strange eyes. One set fresh as new-minted gold, the other mismatched, but as compelling as the first. He'd never felt anything like that before.

That was half the reason he'd fled in the first place. The other half was split between the fact they were _demons_, and what the other said to him.

_You're a dragon!_ And he sounded so _happy_ about it.

Johan shuddered, his fingers clenching tightly as he made for the highest mountain peaks he could find. He could hear two voices behind him, trying to call to him, and he wanted to do nothing else but run.

_I'm an angel. Angels fight demons. And we win. We always win._ He wouldn't be the first angel to lose to a demon.

He breathed harder and flew faster and hoped to find a way to escape from them and find his way home again. He wanted to talk to his mother.

He was not a dragon.

**The End**

**Note:** I am not ruling out writing a detailed, longer, chaptered tale set in this world. Would anyone be interested in it?


End file.
